The forgetful
by ByunViBaek
Summary: Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!_

 _Happy Reading^^_

 _..._

 _"Omo! Eommmmaaa... Huwaaa eommaaa, mana kaos kaki baekki eomma?" Teriak Baekhyun dipagi hari mengawali kegiatan semua orang di Keluarga Byun._

 _"COBA KAU CARI DILEMARI, MUNGKIN KAU LUPA MENYIMPANNYA" Eommanya balas dengan sedikit berteriak. Sedikit oke?haha._

 _"Tidak ada eommaaaaaa..." Baekhyun semakin panik saat tidak melihat kaos kaki di dalam lemarinya._

 _Eomma Baekhyun menghampirinya menuju 'TKP'_

 _"Awas jika eomma menemukannya. Eomma akan pakaikan kau dengan rok mini untuk seragam sekolah" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempermudah eommanya mencari kaos kakinya. Tak berapa lama pun eommanya menegakkan tubuhnya, sambil melambaikan kaos kaki yang berada ditangannya._

 _"Bagaimana eomma bisa menemukannya? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya eomma..." Baekhyun heran._

 _"Apa ini? Pokoknya eomma akan membeli rok mini itu, dan tidak ada penolakan"_

 _"Cih! Lakukan saja, aku yakin eomma tidak akan membeli rok-rok ditoko itu. Hahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa bermaksud mengejek. Sedangkan eommanya mengeluarkan seringai._

 _'Awas kau Baekki, dasar pabbo. Kk~~' Batin Eomma Baekhyun._

 _..._

 _"Hyunggg..." Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan dari seorang pria tinggi dan tampan berlari kearahnya, saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya._

 _"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun._

 _"Aissshh... Aku ini sehun hyung, OH SEHUN" Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan nama lengkapnya._

 _"Hehe... Molla, aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian"_

 _"Kau pikir kami ini kembar hyung? Kami sangatlah beda... Bagaikan 'Si kaya dan Si miskin' hyung. Hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri._

 _Plakkk_

 _"Yak! Aisssss... Sakit sekaliiiii" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari buku tebal milik Kai._

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Si kaya dan Si miskin' hah?!" Kai yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun tadi pun langsung menghampirinya._

 _"Yahh... Aku hanya memberikan contoh perumpamaan kepada Baekki hyung agar ia bisa membedakan nama kita" Ucap Sehun._

 _"Dia bukan tidak bisa membedakan hun-ah, tapi dia itu melupakan dan menukar nama kita" koreksi Kai._

 _'Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengannya?' Gumam Sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun._

 _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' Batin Baekhyun melihat interaksi orang asing -menurut Baekhyun ya readers- di hadapannya._

 _..._

 _"Apa kalian akan melihat pertandingan sore nanti?" Tanya Kai kepada Sehun dan Baekhyun._

 _"Apa ada pertandingan sore nanti?" Baekhyun bertanya, mungkin dia lupa._

 _"Aisshhh hyung, kenapa kau bertanya padanya? Aku yakin dia pasti sangat sangat sangat sangat mengingatnya" Sindir Sehun._

 _"Begini hyung, sore ini Tim Park Chanyeol akan bertanding melawan Tim Jung Daehyun" Kai mencoba mengingatkan kembali._

 _"Daehyun? Jung Daehyun?! Aigoo... Aku harus melihatnya, pasti ia akan senang disemangati oleh kekasihnya..." Kini Baekhyun berteriak heboh._

 _Dan Kaihun face'-_-'_

 _"Terserahmulah hyung, mau pacarmu Daehyun, Minhyuk, atau Sooman seongsanim sekalipun. Asal jangan pernah melupakan Chanyeol, arra?" Baekhyun yang bingung pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _..._

 _"DAEHYUNNN... FIGHTING... AYO DAE SEMANGAT..." Terdengar teriakan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang menyemangati kekasihnya -lupa oke?-._

 _"Bagaimana ini Kai?" Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Park Chanyeol._

 _"Aku tidak tahu hun, dan lihatlah si Daehyun itu. Ia malah tebar pesona pada Baekhyun hyung" Kai mengomentari sikap Daehyun._

 _"Jika saja Daehyun tidak menyukai Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol tidak akan serius menanggapi keadaan seperti ini. Tapi Daehyun? Ia sangaaattttttt menyukai Baekki hyung"_

 _"Bisa bisa aku stres mengurusi penyakit Baekhyun hyung" ._

 _"Sudahlah Kai, kita lihat saja berapa lama Chanyeol akan bertahan dengan Baekhyun" Ucap Sehun dengan seringainya._

 _..._

 _"Channnn..." Rengek Baekhyun manja pada kekasihnya saat berjalan menuju keluar sekolah. Dan sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa menjawan rengekan Baekhyun._

 _"Kenapa kau diam saja Chan? Ayolahh katakan sesuatu..." Chanyeol diam._

 _"PARK CHANYEOL! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Baekhyun berteriak kesal._

 _"Pikirkan sendiri" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya kembali._

 _"Mana aku tahu? Kau kan tahu aku ini pelupa" Bekhyun bingung._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak menyemangati ku?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya._

 _"Tidak menyemangati? Jelas-jelas aku berteriak di pinggir lapangan sambil berucap 'DAEHYUN FIGHTING... DAE-' Ehhh?! ASTAGA CHANYEOL..." Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat._

 _"Mianhae... Aku menyemangati orang yang salah..." Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat"_

 _"Sudah... Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya." Chanyeol mencoba pengertian,dan merasakan jika Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Ti-tidak Chan hikss, a-aku menyemangati Daehyun yang bukan kekasihku. Dan aku tidak menyemangati dirimu yang ke-kekasihku... Aku salah Chan, sudah berapa kali aku seperti ini hikss?"_

 _"Sudah Baek, kumohon" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin ada air mata yang keluar dari matamu saat aku memenangkan sebuah pertanding. Sudah berapa kali kau seperti ini setelah pertandingan ku selesai? Meskipun aku mendapatkan kemenangan itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Jika boleh ku usulkan, bagaimana jika kau menunggu dirumah mu dan menyambut ku dengan senyuman saat aku datang membawa kemenangan? Itu lebih baik bukan?" Usul Chanyeol._

 _"Tapi ka-" Ucapan Baekhyun tertahan dengan telunjuk Chanyeol._

 _"Menurutlah jika kau kekasih yang baik" Dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun._

 _"Kajja..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah._

 _..._

 _"BAEKKI!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat kekasihnya memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan memakai pakaian -ekhem- yeoja._

 _..._

 _To Be Continue_

 _Hai hai, aku bawa fanfic baru nih, padahal JoL aja belum kelar kkk~~. Aku stuck banget sama ff itu, kalo udah dapet ide aku lanjut deh._

 _Boleh curhat ga? Maaf banget kalo kurang bagus, aku udah nulis dua kali loh. Kemarin itu aku udah bikin bagusssss banget, tapi kehapus filenya:( jadi deh tulis ulang, dan banyak banget yang lupa-_-. Semoga memuaskan deh yahh..._

 _Review juseyo?Plisssss:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

 **"BAEKKI!" Teriak Chanyeol saat melihat kekasihnya memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan memakai pakaian -ekhem- yeoja.**

 **...**

Saat melihat Baekhyun berpakaian yeoja, Chanyeol hanya bisa bengong. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang memang sudah dari lahirnya seksi pun berkali kali lipat lebih seksi dengan pakaian itu. Bahkan satu sekolah pun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si mungil.

"Channieee..." Ooh tidak, lihatlah saat ia merengek. Bahkan terlihat sangat sangat manis sekali. Dan Chanyeol pun belum sadarkan diri dari keterpakuannya pada kekasihnya.

GREP!

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol, dan membuat Chanyeol menegang seketika.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi, apa kau masih marah?" Baekhyun segera berpindah ke dihadapan Chanyeol, dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka menempel.

"Tidak Baekki, a-aku ha-hanya..." Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya sulit sekali bicara.

"Ayo kita ke kelas" Baekhyun menarik paksa Chanyeol yang lagi lagi hanya diam mematung.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Stop!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, dan melihat Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Gendongggg..." Ujar Baekhyun manja dengan kedua tangannya yang mengisyaratkan minta di gendong.

Chanyeol dengan semangat langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, menggendongnya seperti koala. Dan itu membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Baekhyun menyentuh bagian tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang polos pun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol berusaha berjalan dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, ia sungguh tersiksa sekarang. Dan sesampainya dikelas, ia langsung menduduki kursinya tanpa menurunkan Baekhyun digendongannya. Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dipangkuannya. Dan itu membuat 'sesuatu' menekan perut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kira ia sudah sampai dikelasnya, tetapi saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, dia tidak berada dikelasnya. Melainkan kelas kekasihnya, kenapa Chanyeol membawanya ke sini? Apa Chanyeol melupakan kelas ku? Dasar pikun. Itulah isi hati Baekhyun pemirsaH.-_-

"Kenapa kau bawa aku kesini Chan? Apa kau amnesia?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak tahan sekarang, ia ingin sekali mengantongi Baekhyun dan memakannya dirumah. Lo pikir bakso?wkwk.

"Baek.. Ini masih sangat pagi, masih banyak waktu kan? Mumpung mereka masih diluar, bagaimana kalo kita..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan. Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Kita? Kita apa Chan?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau membuatnya bangun Baek" Chanyeol menatap kebawah, ke arah selangkangannya yang sedang diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut-ikutan melihat kebawah dan...

"HUWWAA..."

...

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah menangis seperti itu." Sehun mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang sedang menangis.

"Hikss, ta-tapi ak-aku malu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan sesegukan.

"Malu untuk apa? Sekarang kan sudah tertutupi" Kai ikut menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tadi itu sangatlah memalukan, dengan bodohnya aku berpakaian seragam yeoja dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Dan, dan itu membuat... Hikss" Baekhyun kembali mengingatnya.

"Itukan 'tadi' hyung, sekarang tidak lagi bukan?. Dan aku yakin, Chanyeol hyung tidak akan marah hanya karena itu, atau mungkin ia menikmatinya?"

Plukk!

"Aawww... Kenapa kau memukul ku?" Sehun merengut saat Kai memukul kepalanya.

"Kau itu bisa tidak sih, jika dalam keadaan seperti ini tidak usah membicarakan hal-hal mesum?" Ucap Kai.

"Tapi aku berkata kenyataan, bahkan jika kita tidak datang saat itu. Baekki hyung sudah habis di 'hajar' Chanyeol hyung" Balas Sehun.

"Sudahlahh"

...

#flashback on

"HUWWAA..." Baekhyun berteriak dan langsung turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini Chan? Kau pasti yang telah memakaikannya padaku kan? Mengakulah!" Baekhyun menuduh Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa?! Ti-tidak Baek, kau salah paham" Chanyeol gelagapan dituduh seperti itu.

"Terus kenapa aku bisa seperti ini dan duduk dipangkuanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Begini baek, jika soal kau berpakaian. Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Untuk soal kau duduk dipangkuan ku, kan kau sendiri yang meminta ku gendong. Dan setelah sampai aku langsung duduk tanpa melepaskan gendonganmu." Jawab Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol tadi, sedari tadi Baekhyun sibuk menutupi bagian paha hingga bawah kakinya yang tertutup.

"Aduhh Chan, bagaimana ini. Pahaku, pantatku. Tidakkkkk" Baekhyun terus mengoceh. Dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak meledakan tawanya, jujur saja ia ingin sekali tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang mencoba menutupi bagian bawahnya yang terbuka dengan tergesa.

"Aissss... Bantu aku Chan" Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol kebelakang, dan ia didepan Chanyeol. "Kau harus menutupi bagian belakangku yang, aku akan mencoba menutupi bagian depan." Baekhyun seperti emak-emak dipasar sekarang.

Chanyeol menyeringai dibelakang, ia memegang kedua pinggang Baekhyun erat. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Boleh ku masukan?" Tanya Chanyeol ambigu, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan mata sipitnya.

"Tidakkkkkk..." Baekhyun berteriak kencang, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun dan Kai masuk kedalam kelas Chanyeol. Keduanya kaget melihat posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang seperti 'itu'. Mereka mengira keduanya tengah berbagi kehangatan dipagi hari, tapi tidak saat keduanya memisahkan diri. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran seperti itu jika posisi mereka yang seperti itu?

"ASTAGA! Baekki hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau... Kau sungguh WOW" Sehun terkejut melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Hiksss..." Baekhyun menangis, dan ketiga orang lainnya heran pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Huwaaa aku malu, kenapa aku memakai rok ke sekolah? Ada yang menjebakku hikss..." Baekhyun menangis. Dasar, kan kamu sendiri yang pake Baek-_-.

"Cup cup Baekki, jangan menangis sayang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup puncuk kepalanya.

"Aku malu hikss, bagaimana jika semua melihat ku?" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

'Bahkan semuanya telah melihatmu kk~~' Batik Chanyeol.

"Aku menyimpan celana olah raga ku di loker, apa kau mau memakainya?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan betapa senangnya Baekhyun mendengar kalimat itu. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun mengangguk.

"Ayo ku temani" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelasnya, dan KaiHun mengikutinya dibelakang.

#flashback end

#Skip

"Ku antar pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol, sekarang ia berada dikelas Baekhyun. Dengan lesu Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kenapa lesu sekali hhm? Masih teringat tadi pagi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Memangnya tadi pagi kenapa Chan?" Chanyeol swerdrop mendengarnya.

"Hehe tidak apa apa" Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun kembali lupa. Baguslah, setidaknya ia tak akan menangis lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ku antar pulang?" Baekhyun terlihat sedang berpikir, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

...

"Kau tak akan mampir dulu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru turun dari motor Chanyeol.

"Tidak Baek-"

"BAEKKI!"

To Be Continue

Haiiiiiiii... Udah lanjut yah Chapter 2nyaa..

Balasan review di pm masing-masing yaa. Makasih buat yang udah fav/follow.

Silent readers ditunggu yaa reviewnya, jan curang dong. Nulis apa kek, ngasih semangat boleh...asal jangan bashing aja.

Maaf buat typo, kelamaan update, dan juga segala kekurangan ff ini yaa. Karena didunia ini, ga ada author yang sempurna wkwkwk:v.

Big Thanks To:

48BemyLight, Baby Byunie, EXO Love EXO, Panda Dragon9093, Peter Sehan, Rienrin, Chika love baby baekhyun, meliarisky7, neli amelia, realbaekhyunne.

Review again?plisssss...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

 **"Kau tak akan mampir dulu Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru turun dari motor Chanyeol.**

 **"Tidak Baek-"**

 **"BAEKKI!"**

 **...**

"Hahahahaha..." Eomma Baekhyun tertawa melihat putranya yang marah. Saat Chanyeol pulang tadi, Baekhyun langsung bercerita kepada Eommanya soal ia yang salah memakai seragam. Tapi bukannya menjelaskan, Eommanya malah tertawa seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian itu. Dan Baekhyun kesal karena di tertawakan Eommanya.

"Aisshh jinja paboya Eomma" Dan Eommanya semakin kencang tertawa.

"Mungkin Eomma salah membentuk kelaminmu saat prosesnya" Baekhyun cengo mendengar kalimat kotor itu keluar dari mulut Eommanya.

"Akan ku adukan pada Appa, jika Eomma menyesal karena gagal dengan produksi kalian" Oh God, Baekhyun merajuk. Wkwkwk Eomma Baekhyun menatap geli anaknya, mengancam rupanya? Sayangnya ancaman itu tidak berpengaruh pada Eommanya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin Eomma menyesal? Yang ada Eomma sangat bersyukur karena kau telah lahir dari rahim Eomma, jika tidak mana mungkin Eomma bisa mempunyai anak laki-laki langka dengan keimutan dan sikap manjanya?" Keduanya tertawa membayangkan perkataan perempuan yang menjadi Eommanya.

...

"Appa, kapan kita kerumah haelmoni? Sudah lama kita tak kesana, Baekki merindukan haelmoni..." Saat ini Baekhyun beserta Appa dan Eommanya sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Kau benar, Appa juga merindukannya. Iya kan yeobo?" Tanya nya pada istrinya. Dan dibalas anggukkan dari sang istri.

"Bagaimana jika liburan natal nanti? Sekalian kita membuat perayaan natal" Usul sang Appa.

"Baekki setuju, tapi rencananya. Ketika natal nanti, aku dan teman-teman akan berlibur bersama..." Baekhyun bingung.

"Yasudah, ajak saja semua temanmu. Lebih banyak lebih bagus bukan?" Eommanya memberi saran.

"Eomma pintar! Baiklah, nanti ku hubungi mereka semua" -_- lagi, Baekhyun lupa jika Eommanya lulusan Sarjana.

...

 _ **To : Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kris.**_

 _ **Annyeongg... Apa kalian masih ingat tentang liburan kita? Kurasa kalian lupa :v, bagaimana jika rencananya kita ubah. Aku dan keluargaku akan merayakan natal dirumah haelmoni, dan Eomma mengusulkan kalian untuk ikut? Bagaimana?**_

 _ **Send**_

Baekhyun mengirim pesan kepada semua temannya dan kekasihnya. Takut mereka lupa, pikirnya.

Drrttt drrttt

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **Aku sih terserah yang lain Baek, jika mereka ikut akupun ikut. Solidaritas lahh.. Wkwk**_

 _ **To : Kris**_

 _ **Bagaimana jika kita berkumpul? Agar lebih jelas**_

 _ **From : Kris**_

 _ **Baiklahh. Kapan? Dimana?**_

 _ **To : Kris**_

 _ **Besok pagi, di tempat biasa.**_

 _ **Drrtttt drrttt**_

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Akan ku fikirkan Baek, soalnya keluargaku juga akan merayakan natal bersama.**_

 _ **To : Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Kita berkumpul saja ditempat biasa kyung, besok pagi. Kau bisa kan?**_

 _ **From : Kyungsoo**_

 _ **Okee...**_

Baekhyun baru mendapat balasan dari Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kemana teman yang lainnya ya? Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk. Dan Baekhyun memilih melihat-lihat galeri di ponselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat banyak sekali ia berfoto, entah itu dengan kekasihnya atau dengan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun berharap kebersamaan mereka akan abadi, tapi didunia ini tak ada yang abadi bukan?.

Biarlah semua berjalan dengan sendirinya, ia hanya bisa menjaga kebersamaan mereka.

Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang berada dikamarnya membuat Baekhyun kaget sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa secantik ini? Seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan perawatan kecantikan, atau mungkin lupa?kkk~~. Sehari-hari Baekhyun hanya memakai bedak bayi dan tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin turunan dari sang Eomma.

'Pantas saja aku dicintai Chanyeol, aku sangat cantik sih' Batin Baekhyun tertawa.

...

"Hallo?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya.

"Hallo Baekkie..." Terdengar suara yeoja disana.

"Nde... Ini Baekki, siapa disana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ini ahjumma Baek, Xingie ahjumma..." Baekhyun mengernyit, siapa ahjumma ini? Apa aku mengenalnya?

"Xingie ahjumma? Baekki tidak tahu ahjumma, bisa ahjumma jelaskan?" Terdengar kekehan disana yang mengetahui jika Baekhyun sedang kumat.

"Iyaa, ini Yixing ahjumma. Apa kau tak ingat? Ahjumma mendengar kalau kalian akan berlibur ke rumah haelmoni, jadi ahjumma ingin mengklarifikasi."

"Ohh iya Baekki ingat, aigoo Baekki merindukan ahjumma..."

"Hahaha... Nado, ahjumma juga sangat merindukanmu. Jadi apa benar liburan natal nanti kau akan kerumah haelmoni?"

"Hhmm ne ahjumma"

"Baiklah, nanti akan ahjumma buatkan syal untukmu. Agar kau tidak kedinginan, bagaimana?"

"Baekki mauuuuuu"

"Kkk~~ yasudah sekarang kau tidur, ini sudah malam"

"Ne, ppai ahjumma"

"Mimpi indah baekki" Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya.

...

Kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa dari tadi tak ada kabar tentangnya. Sudah ku telpon dan disms pun tak ada yang dijawab olehnya, Baekhyun merindukannya.

 _ **Call me baby beb Call me baby**_

Nada panggilan diponsel Chanyeol terdengar, saat ia melihat yang menelpon adalah kekasihnya Chanyeol tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan namja itu, tapi sekarang ia sedang mencari 'obat' untuk kekasihnya agar sembuh.

Ia sungguh tak kuat melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang bertambah _sedikit gila per harinya,_ tapi ia bingung harus bagaimana. Mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan mempunyai kekasih pikun, Chanyeol hanya bisa sabar menghadapinya.

Lama dalam pemikirannya, sampai ia melupakan panggilan itu. Saat melihat sambungan telah terputus ia pun menghubungi Baekhyun, terdengar nada sambungan disana.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun bertanya disebrang.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, ada apa tadi kau menelponku?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kapan aku menelpon mu? Bukankah kau yang menghubungiku duluan?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya, dan dia menepuk dahinya. Baekhyun sulit untuk 'sembuh'.

"Ahh iya, aku hanya merindukanmu. Hehehe..." Chanyeol terkekeh garing.

"Yasudah aku tutup ya Baek, sudah larus. Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku dengar dari Kris kita akan berkumpul. Benar?"

"Kris? Berkumpul? Kapan? Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku?" Baekhyun kambuh, dan Chanyeol menyesal telat bertanya.

"Mungkin dia lupa, besok ku jemput. Bye Baekki, aku mencintaimu..."

"Okee... Aku lebih mencintaimu"

 _Pip_

To Be Continue

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter3nya wkwkwk, aku bikinnya nuntut jadi maaf ya kalo lama. Gimana nih? Bosen yaa? Ga ada yang seru di chap ini, aku sendiri lagi ga mood:( Jujur deh ya, aku suka ketawa liat review kalian... Rasanya yang kalian omongin itu emang bener(?) Maksudnya, Baekhyun emang bego wkwkwk... Eittsss tapi dia biaskuuuu walau pun sedikit sengklek:v

Senin aku ujian nih, minta do'anya boleh kali ya? Atau mau kasih bocoran juga aku terima dgn senang hati.g wkwkwk

Maaf juga buat typo dan semuanya yang kurang enak dipandang-_-

Balasan Review

Kthk2 : Maaf ya, nama kamu di chap kemarin ga ke tulis. Aku lupa, miannnnnnn*sungkem*

Udah ya chingu, makasih dah review^^

Indrisaputri : Wkwkwk pikun tingkat dewa chingu haha. Makasih dah review^^

Apa aja boleh : lucu, kaya author kan?kkk... Udah yaa chingu. Makasih dah review^^

Putri : Udah lanjut yaa chingu. Makasih dah review^^

Realbaekhyunne : Baru nyerempetkan? Belum nabrak? Wkwkwk ... Iya, terserah si bacon ajalah... Makasih dah reviev chingu^^

Ffworm : Ngapain hayo? Wkwkwk ... Makasih dah review^^

Rienrin : Kasian Baekhyun chingu kalo dia tambah pikun(?) Segitu aja ga sembuh sembuh, apalagi di tambahin wkwkwk. Kapan kapan deh author bikin Chan kezelll. Makasih dah review^^

Guest : Hehehe bakat author bikin cerita cuman segini adanya chingu, susah buat benerinnya(?) Wkwk maapkan, udah lanjut ya. Makasih dah review^^

Neli amelia : Nah loh dibakar sama Chan, bisa gosong ntar kamu wkwk. Udah lanjut chingu, makasih dah review^^

Big Thanks To:

Kthk2, Indrisaputri, Apa aja boleh, Putri, Rienrin, Neli amelia, Realbaekhyunne, Ffworm, Guest, rylakuma, Krasivyybaek, hyunjaeiskai.

Review again?plisssss...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

 **"Mungkin dia lupa, besok ku jemput. Bye Baekki, aku mencintaimu..."**

 **"Okee... Aku lebih mencintaimu"**

 **Pip**

...

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan. Ya, sekarang mereka semua tengah berkumpul di sebuah kedai. Kedai ini adalah tempat favorit saat mereka berkumpul, interiornya persis seperti rumah pohon. Mereka pun selalu memilih tempat lesehan dari pada duduk dikursi, alasannya agar bisa meregangkan kaki mereka leluasa.

"Menurutku akan mengasikkan jika kita ikut kesana, apalagi disana masih asli pedesaan" Ucap Kai, dan beberapa dari mereka menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Kau jadi ikut kan kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, akan ada keluarga dari Appaku yang akan merayakan natal bersama. Seperti acara keluargalah..." Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan wajah menyesal.

"Apa tak apa apa, jika kau tidak ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Chanyeol kali ini. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa ikut kalian lain waktu"

"Baiklah, sidang ditutup. Hahahaha..." Semua memandang Kris yang tertawa sendiri. Dan yang dipandangai pun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

...

#Haelmoni House

"Tolong bersihkan villa sebelah Lee-ah. Besok Baekhyun dan teman-temannya akan berlibur disini, dan juga merayakan natal bersama kita" Ucap Nyonya besar Byun kepada pekerjanya.

"Baik Nyonya, apa ada lagi yang perlu disiapkan?" Tanya Leeho. Seorang bapak tua yang masih terlihat sehat dan gagah.

"Apa kita perlu mendatangkan beberapa maid kesana?" Tanyanya.

"Saya rasa perlu Nyonya, biasanya para anak muda selalu malas jika harus membersihkan tempat tinggal mereka" Nenek Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Yasudah, kau suruh saja 3 maid untuk divilla... Pilihlah satu yang pandai memasak" Leeho mengangguk paham.

"Ahh, aku sangat merindukan cucu manisku itu. Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Apa masih cantik?" Monolog Nenek Baekhyun sambil menggenggam foto keluarga, disana Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut yang memakai kaos putih dipadukan dengan jas dan celana hitam. Jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu merah dibagian kerahnya.

"Eomma sedang apa?" Tanya Yixing kepada Eommanya.

"Melihat foto Baekhyun" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Imut sekali dia kkk~" Yixing terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun difoto itu.

"Benar-benar mirip seperti ibunya.." Nenek Baekhyun menatap anak bungsunya.

"Kapan kau membeli bahan?" Tanya Eommanya.

"Bahan apa?" Yixing bingung.

"Astaga... Anak dan cucu samasama pikun, dosa apa yang ku perbuat Ya Tuhan?" Yixing semakin bingung mendengar Eommnya berkata seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, biar ku suruh maid disini untuk membelinya. Palingan juga dia akan ingat besok..." Ucap Nenek Baekhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan anak bungsunya.

...

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Appa Baekhyun melihat semua teman-temannya sudah menunggu dihalaman rumahnya.

"Sudah paman..." Semuanya membungkuk sopan, Kris dan Chanyeol membawa mobilnya.

"Baekki ikut Appa atau mereka?" Tanya Appa Baekhyun pada anaknya, Baekhyun hanya menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Paman memimpin jalan, sebenarnya bisa saja kalian tanyakan Baekhyun. Itupun jika kalian ingin tersesat karena dia lupa jalannya...Hahahaha" Semua tertawa mendengar perkataan Appa Baekhyun.

"Aduhh ahjussi, perutku ... Hahahaha tolongggg" Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan mendapat pelototan dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu Baek, Appa mu benar. Bagaimana jika kita tersesat hhmm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan mengusakkan hidungnya dirambut Baekhyun.

"Hey! Dasar modus kau... Jangan macam-macam didepan ku" Chanyeol membatu mendengar Appa Baekhyun mewanti-wantinya. Sedangkan semuanya hanya tertawa.

"Sudah sudah... Kita pergi sekarang, kalo tidak bisa-bisa kita sampai disana malam" Eomma Baekhyun mengintruksi.

Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun hanya berdua dimobilnya sendiri, sedangkan dimobil Kris ada Luhan, Sehun, dan dimobil Chanyeol ada Baekhyun dan Kai. Mereka mulai menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Appa Baekhyun.

"Apa disana ada air terjun hyung?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Waktu kecil aku sering mandi disana bersama sepupuku" Jawab Baekhyun sambil melihat wajah Kai.

"Apa nanti kau juga akan mandi disana?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Helehhh... Kau ini bertanya yang tidak penting hyung, seharusnya kau tanyakan 'apakah ada pemandangan indah disana?' Begitu hyungg" Kai mengoreksi sedikit pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan itu penting bagiku, jika benar Baekhyun akan mandi disana bukankah akan ada pemandangan yang sangat indah?" Ucap Chanyeol yang menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sambil memandang Baekhyun.

"Iisshh kau ini mesum sekali..." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan.

"Hahahaha..."

...

"Menurutmu bagaimana Chanyeol?" Eomma Baekhyun bertanya pada suaminya.

"Hhhmm... Kurasa dia anak yang baik, bisa menjaga Baekhyun." Ucap Appa Baekhyun.

"Benar, dia juga tampan... Apa kau menyetujui hubungan mereka?" Tanya lagi istrinya.

"Aku setuju setuju saja, selama itu membuat Baekki kita bahagia" Suaminya fokus pada jalanan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana Eomma?" Terdengar nada suara menggetarkan disana.

"Semoga saja Eomma mementingkan kebahagian Baekhyun, jika tidak setuju pun akan aku bujuk Eomma mu agar ia setuju" Ucap suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Harus! Kau harus membahagiakan Baekhyun" Tegas Eomma Baekhyun.

...

Mereka baru saja memasuki gerbang rumah Neneknya Baekhyun, mereka pun langsung keluar mobil dan berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah. Terlihat dua perempuan berbeda usia, dan juga beberapa maid yang menyambut kadatangan mereka.

"Annyeong Eomma, Yixing..." Appa Baekhyun membungkukkan badan kepada mertua dan adik iparnya. Sedangkan istrinya tengah memeluk keduanya bergantian.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian..." Ucap Eomma Baekhyun pada Eomma dan adiknya.

"Kami pun sama merindukanmu, apalagi Baekhyun." Ucap Nenek Baekhyun.

"Haelmoniiiiii..." Baekhyun berlari menabrak teman-temannya yang berjalan didepannya, dan segera memeluk erat Neneknya.

"Baekki rindu haelmoni..." Semua menggelengkan kepalanya melihat manjanya Baekhyun pada neneknya. Sedangkan Neneknya membalas pelukan cucunya tak kalah erat.

"Haelmoni juga merindukanmu Baekki... Kau sudah bertambah tinggi rupanya. Kkk~~" Nenek Baekhyun terkekeh melihat cucu kesayangannya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Pastilah Baekki bertambah tinggi, masa Baekki terus-terusan pendek?" Baekhyun masih memeluk neneknya.

"Tetap saja aku lebih tinggi darimu Chagi" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, dan Baekhyun pun bertambah kesal.

"Aisshh dasar tiang..." Kembali menatap Neneknya. "Oh iyaa, kenalkan teman-teman Baekki Haelmoni. Ini Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan itu Chanyeol Haelmoni..." Baekhyun memperkenalkan semua temannya, dan saat giliran nama Chanyeol ia segera berbisik ke telinga Neneknya.

"Kekasih Baekki..."

"APA?!"

...

To Be Continue

Nah loh kenapa tuh? Mulai ada pertentangan disini, lebih lengkapnya di Chapter depan deh. Karna lagi ulangan, jadi waktu luangnya lumayan banyak nih... Jadi aku bisa update, meskipun ga fast update wkwk:v Udah panjang belom nih? Udah kali yahh kk.

Maaf terus buat typo dan semuanyanyaaaaa... Aku orangnya ga pernah teliti:D tapi dicoba deh. Mana nih review nya silent readers? Ditunggin juga*pout*. Makasih buat yang udah review,fav,follow.

Kali ini author bales reviewnya dalem hati yaa. Mungkin di Chap depan bakal dibales lagi^^

Big Thanks to :

ByunBerry, realbaekhyunne, Krasivyybaek, Guest, meliarisky7, ParkZel211, kthk2, ToLa.

Review again?plisssss...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

 **"Aisshh dasar tiang..." Kembali menatap Neneknya. "Oh iyaa, kenalkan teman-teman Baekki Haelmoni. Ini Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris dan itu Chanyeol Haelmoni..." Baekhyun memperkenalkan semua temannya, dan saat giliran nama Chanyeol ia segera berbisik ke telinga Neneknya.**

 **"Kekasih Baekki..."**

 **"APA?!"**

...

"Eommaaaa... Jangan begitu. Chanyeol bisa melindungi Baekhyun, mereka saling mencintai. Apa jadinya jika Baekhyun putus dengan Chanyeol?" Anaknya-Eomma Baekhyun- terus saja memohon kepada Eommanya agar tidak melakukan 'rencana' tak masuk akal itu.

"Tidak! Eomma harus melakukannya, Baekhyun cucu Eomma satu satunya. Seharusnya kau menghargai usahaku untuk melindunginya." Eommanya ini keras kepala, dia pikir dengan rencananya itu Baekhyun akan bahagia?.

"Melindungi Eomma bilang? Jebal Eomma... Chanyeol jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan Eomma untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun..." Perempuan yang lebih muda memelas kepada yang tua.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Kekeh Eommanya.

"Aisshh... Tahu begini aku tak akan datang kesini" Eomma Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Nenek Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya terkekeh.

'Ckckckck dasar mereka sama sama tidak paham. Akan ku tunggu babak kedua' Batin Nenek Baekhyun.

...

"Kenapa dengan Haelmoni mu hyung?" Tanya Sehun kepada Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka tengah berkumpul diruang tv divilla milik Keluarga Byun, setelah mendengar pekikkan dari Nenek Baekhyun semuanya kaget dan diusir oleh Appa Baekhyun untuk segera masuk kevilla.

"Molla..." Jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Memangnya kau membisikkan apa chagi?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia penasaran kenapa Nenek Baekhyun seperti kaget begitu.

"Aku hanya bilang bahwa kau adalah kekasihku" Jelas Baekhyun.

"AHA! Bagaimana jika Haelmoni Baekki hyung tidak merestui hubungan kalian hyung?" Sehun tiba tiba menunjuk Chanyeol dan menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"ANDWAE... Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yeolli." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun refleks mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Sutt... Kita tidak akan terpisah sayang. Sehun pasti hanya menakut-nakuti kita, kurasa Haelmonimu hanya kaget melihat kekasih cucunya yang tampan ini" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Eemmm..." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu, dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aigoo... Manisnya kekasihku." Gemas Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipinya, dan mengecup sekilah bibir Baekhyun.

"Yeolli..." Rengekan Baekhyun membuat semua orang yang melihatnya malas.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gendongg..." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah manja kekasihnya.

"Kajja..." Chanyeol berdiri dengan Baekhyun digendongannya. Membawanya ke taman belakang yang menyatu dengan kolam berenang.

"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Haelmoni Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Kupikir Sehun benar" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku rasa juga begitu hyung, tapi kenapa bisa?" Kai bertanya kepada Kris.

"Mungkin saja, Haelmoni Baekhyun tidak menyukai Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol" Kris mengira-ngira.

Plak!

"Aaww... Kenapa kau memukulku Han-ah?" Kris protes kepada Luhan yang telah memukulnya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tadikan Sehun berkata seperti itu... Tidak ada copy paste Kris!" Luhan menatap tajam.

"Oke oke, tapi memang itu yang kupikir. Dan aku tak tahu alasannya apa." Kris menatap kepada semua temannya ng tengah berpikir.

"Padahal kan mereka baru saja bertemu, kenapa tidak setuju?" Sehun bertanya, semua menggeleng. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Kris.

"Kita harus mencari tahu apa alasannya, meskipun mereka -Chanbaek- pasangan gila. Tapi mereka tetaplah teman kita semua, kita harus membantu hubungan mereka" Kai mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kita akan jadi mata-mata? Oh God! Aku akan memimpin barisan!" Sehun berteriak heboh.

"Yak! Kau pikir kita akan membuntuti Haelmoni Baekhyun?" Kai merasa aneh dengan Sehun, kenapa semua temannya abstrak semua?-_-.

"Kita susun rencana malam ini, jika bisa Chanyeol harus ikut tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa dia menangis berlebihan." Ucap Kris.

"OKE!" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

...

"Yeolliii..." Baekhyun terus saja merengek dari tadi.

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bosan..." Ucapnya dengan memeluk lengan Chanyeol, dan yang dipelukpun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau mau apa? Jalan jalan?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak mau? Terus kau ingin apa sayang?" Dengan sabar Chanyeol menanyakan kembali.

"Eeemmm bagaimana jika kita menyanyi?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Menyanyi?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayolah Chan... Aku ingin menyanyi" Chanyeol membuang nafas.

"Baiklah, lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" Baekhyun berpikir.

"Fly to your heart?" Saran Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak hafal lagu itu Baek, lagi pula itu lagu perempuan"

"Meski lagu perempuan, lagu itu enak sekali didengar. Dan selalu membuat ku merasa bebas" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Geurae... Mulailahh" Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang akan menyanyi"

 _ **Watch all the flowers**_

 _ **Dance with the wind**_

 _ **Listen to snowflakes**_

 _ **Whisper your name**_

 _ **Feel all the wonder**_

 _ **Lifting your dreams**_

 _ **You can fly**_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dia merasa jika ia tengah masuk kedalam cerita dilagu itu. Mengimbangi setiap lirik dan maknanya.

 _ **Fly to who you are**_

 _ **Climb upon your star**_

 _ **You believe you'll find your wings**_

 _ **Fly to your heart**_

 _ **Touch every rainbow**_

 _ **Painting the sky**_

 _ **Look at the magic**_

 _ **Glide through your life**_

 _ **A sprinkle of pixie dust**_

 _ **Circles the night**_

 _ **You can fly**_

 _ **Fly to who you are**_

 _ **Climb upon your star**_

 _ **You believe you'll find your wings**_

 _ **Fly**_

 _ **Everywhere you go**_

 _ **Your soul will find a home**_

 _ **You'll be free**_

 _ **To spread your wings**_

 _ **Fly**_

 _ **You can fly**_

 _ **To your heart**_

 _ **Fly to the heights of all you can be**_

 _ **Soar on the hope of marvelous things**_

 _ **Fly to who you are**_

 _ **Climb upon your star**_

 _ **You believe you'll find your wings**_

 _ **Fly**_

 _ **Everywhere you go**_

 _ **Your soul will find a home**_

 _ **You'll be free**_

 _ **To spread your wings**_

 _ **Fly**_

 _ **You can fly**_

 _ **To your heart**_

Baekhyun membukan kembali matanya, dan hatinya begitu tenang telah menyanyikan lagu yang menurutnya seperti keinginan untuk bebas.

Chanyeol yang mendengarkan nyanyian kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun, meski pun dia harus kelimpungan menghadapinya.

Dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika ia terpisah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia akan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, ingin selalu berada disampingnya.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, seorang perempuan tua tengah menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Keinginan seseorang itu adalah ingin menyatukan dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

To Be Continue

Kelamaan ya? Maaf-,- Baekhyun udah kurang kan sifat pelupanya? Tapi ga bakalan diilangin ko pikunnya, nanti ga seru(?).

Yahh Nenek lampirnya ga setuju atau apa tuh? Coba tebak ckck. Ohh iya, gpp kan aku pake lagu itu? Aku suka banget lagu itu, sama ost lagu barbie lainnya, ariel juga. Ga penting ya? Hehe:D

Siders mana nih? Masih aja ga muncul, kapan kalian keluar? Jangan ngumpet terus. Yang lain aja mau ko review, masa kalian engga?.

Segitu dulu aja deh, kapan kapan kita ngobrol lagi(?).

Balasan Review

Krasivyybaek : Heumm iya kenapa tuh? Tanya sana sama Neneknya(?). Udah lanjut chingu. Makasih dah review^^

Blackuila : Iya gapapa ko. Ciee klepek klepek, cinta ku klepek klepek sama Baekhyun(?) Ga punya penyakit ko dia, cuman bawaan kali ya? Author juga gatau :D Udah lanjut chingu. Makasih dah review^^

realbaekhyunne : Yakin nih perjodohan?*smirk* Ckckc Makasih dah review^^

Indrisaputri : Eitss ga boleh gitu sama Nenek lampir(?) Ntar kualat lohh wks:v Makasih dah review^^

Guest : Gapapa guest setia(?):v Udah lanjut Chingu... Makasih dah review^^

ByunBerry : Kalo dipisah ga akan bisa bikin sambel entar:v wks... Makasih dah review^^

apa aja boleh : Udah lanjut chingu. Makasih dah review^^

kthk2 : Udah lanjut chingu, ada apa emangnya? Wks:v Makasih dah review^^

Richa Byun926 : Yah ko baru nemu sih? Author sedih:(.g ... Udah lanjut chingu. Makasih dah review^^

Meliarisky7 : Udah lanjut chingu, maaf banget ga bisa cepet:v. Udah panjangkan? Makasih dah review^^

Rienrin : Ga marah ko, cuman...? Ckck:v Konflik ada, tapi ga berat ko(?) Udah lanjut chingu. Makasih dah review^^

Big Thanks to :

Krasivyybaek, Blackuila, Realbaekhyunne, Indrisaputri, Guest, ByunBerry, Apa aja boleh, Richa, Rienrin, Taman Coklat , ParkZel211.

Review again?plisssss...


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

"Ekhemm..." Deheman dari Nenek Baekhyun membuat semua yang sedang duduk bersantai memperbaiki letak duduknya.

"Haelmonii.." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Neneknya. Dan dibalas usapan pada kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Haelmoni. Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab, semua saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Euhh itu, kita sedang menonton televisi Haelmoni." Ucap Kris. Nenek Baekhyun mengangguk nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malam ini Baekki tidur dengan Haelmoni nde?" Tanya Neneknya, Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Waeyo? Baekki tidak mau tidur dengan Haelmoni lagi? Yahh Haelmoni sedih kalo begitu" Ucapnya lagi dengan mimik wajah sedih yang dibuat buat.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi Baekki ingin tidur bersama teman teman..." Ucap Baekhyun, semua temannya tersenyum kikuk.

"Yasudah jika Baekki tidak mau.." Ucap Neneknya sambil berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun yang takut Neneknya marah pun mengejarnya sedikit ragu. Neneknya yang merasa cucunya mengikutinya pun terseyum penuh arti.

Kris dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

...

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Haelmoni Baekhyun.

"Ne. Baekki sangat menyukai Yeolli.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ceria, sedangkan Neneknya terkekeh.

"Apa dia baik padamu? Atau dia menyakitimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Yeolli selalu baik... Dia tidak pernah menyakiti Baekki. Karena aku dan Yeolli sama sama menyayangi.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Yasudah.. Kalo begitu kau tidur sekarang, besok kau harus bangun pagi sekali arra?"

"Memangnya ada apa Baekki disuruh bangun pagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat, nanti kau pasti menyukainya. Maka dari itu kau harus tidur sekarang agar tidak kesiangan arra.."

"Nde..."

...

"Bagaimana hyung? Kau mendapatkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"Yang kudengar tadi, Haelmoni Baekhyun akan membawa Baekhyun pergi besok pagi. Pagi pagi sekali, tapi tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana" Ucap Kris sambil memeriksa penyedap kecil yang mereka pasangkan pada kemeja Baekhyun.

"Kira-kira akan dibawa kemana Baekhyunku?" Tanya Chanyeol frustasi.

"Molla.. Kurasa kita harus mengikuti mereka besok pagi" Usul Kris, Chanyeol mengangguk.

...

Malam malam Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia haus sekali. Ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok wanita yang tidak dikenalnya tengah mengambil beberapa makanan dari kulkas. Baekhyun yang mengira pencuri pun langsung berteriak.

"Tolonggggg... Tolongg... Ada pencuri makanan tolong..." Teriaknya.

"Ap-apa? Pe-pencuri?! Tidak aku bukan pencuri." Elak wanita itu.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa mengambil makanan dirumah ku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Rumahmu? Ini rumahku asal kau tahu saja" Ucap wanita itu.

"Hey hey! Ada apa ini?" Tiba tiba Appa, Eomma, dan Haelmoni Baekhyun datang dan bingung mendengar teriakan antara cucunya dan anak bungsunya.

Anak bungsu? Yap. Itu adalah Yixing, anak bungsu Haelmoni Baekhyun. Atau lebih singkatnya ahjumma Baekhyun.

"Dia pencuri Haelmoni.. Tadi aku melihat dia mengambil makanan dari dalam kulkas" Jelas Baekhyun, semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenali ahjummanya sendiri? Okee Baekhyun lupa.

"Tidakk! Yixing bukan pencuri, lagian ini rumahku. Jadi bebas saja jika aku mengambil makanan dari sini" Ucap Yixing sambil menatap Baekhyun. Oke ternyata mereka sama sama sedang lupa, mereka tidak mengenali satu sama lain.

"Hahh ribet ternyata mempunya anak dan adik pelupa seperti ini..." Ucap Eomma Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka.." Ajak Appa Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yixing yang masih berada didapur. Selang beberapa puluh menit, mereka saling menatap dan tak lama kemudian mereka berpelukan.

"Baekki!" Ucap Yixing.

"Ahjumma..." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aigoo sedang apa malam malam didapur?" Tanya Yixing.

"Baekki haus, ahjumma sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ahjumma lapar hehe.."

"Ahjumma.. Mana syal yang dikatakan ahjumma?"

"Syal? Syal apa?" Tanya Yixing bingung.

"Apa ahjumma lupa? Ahjumma akan membuatkanku syal ketika aku kesini" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidakk, ahjumma tidak mengatakan apa pun" sergah Yixing.

"Hikss ahjumma jahat..." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Hey kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yixing saat akan memeluk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun langsung menghindar.

"Ahjumma jahat! Baekki tidak mau bertemu dengan ahjumma..." Setelah mengatakan itupun, Baekhyun pergi kekamar Eomma dan Appanya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Yixing entah pada siapa, dia yang sedang lupa pun hanya acuh melihat keponakannya.

...

"Eomma... Buka pintunya..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Eommanya, saat pintu dibuka ia mengernyit heran.

"Eomma? Appa? Dimana kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya masuk kedalam, disana gelap, penuh debu, banyak benda tidak terpakai. Kalian tahu kamar apa yang Baekhyun masuki? Ruangan itu adalah gudang. Kk~

"Kemana Eomma Appa? Kenapa disini gelap? Aku takut..." Ucapnya sambil berlari keluar ketakutan.

Baekhyun pikir Eommanya tidak ada dirumah Haelmoninya, ia pikir mungkin ada divilla. Ia berjalan diluar, meski hanya berjarak lima langkah dari rumah Haelmoninya tetap saja Baekhyun berjalan dengan gemetaran.

Saat tiba didepan pintu, ia membukanya. Ternyata tidak dikunci, ia pun masuk kedalam. Dan disana juga sepi. Yaiyalahh orang tengah malam Baek-_-.

Baekhyun melihat satu kamar yang terbuka, ia mengintip dan melihat ada Chanyeol disana. Buru buru ia masuk, dan ternyata Chanyeol belum tidur.

"Yeolli..."

"Ehh? Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini hhhm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku terbangun karna haus, terus aku saat aku ingin tidur kembali aku malah memasuki gudang.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kkk Kau ini bagaimana sih? Sini tidur denganku" Baekhyun menaiki ranjangnya, dia tidur sembari memeluk perut Chanyeol.

"Yeolli... Cium" Rengek manja Baekhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha... Tak usah dimonyongkan Baek"

Cup.. Chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Sekarang tidur, ini sudah malam. Aku akan memelukmu" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dan mendekap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ngantuk..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah malam Baek.."

"Tapi Yeolli... Aku tidak ngantuk"

"Tidur atau kumakan kau sekarang juga?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun yang takut pun langsung memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun.

"Hahhh... Baekhyun Baekhyun.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup hidung, pipi, dan bibir Baekhyun.

To Be Continue

Hahhhh... Gimana nihh? Ko jadi ancur begini sih? Aku bingung mau kasih rencana apa buat Haelmoninya Baekhyun, jadi masih belum tau deh.. Ayo rencana apa yang kalian punya? Sini kasih tau..

Maaf kelamaan, aku lagi sakit hiksss*curhat*

Maaf buat typo, cerita kependekan, alur kecepetan. Atau apalah itu...

Gakan ngomong panjang lebar nih, aku juga bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa:D.

Intinya...

Review juseyo? Pleaseeeee...


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

...

"Chan chan.. Ireona" Ucap Kris sambil menepuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Eungg..." Chanyeol melenguh.

"Cepat bangun! Kau ini ingin apa kita ketinggalan Haelmoni Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris.

"Ketinggalan?" Racau Chanyeol yang belum sadar.

"OMO!" Tiba tiba Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Ayo ayo Kris cepat! Kita harus ikuti mereka pergi cepat cepat" Kris menatap sengit Chanyeol. Ia pun menoyor kepala temannya itu.

"Heh! Aku sudah rapih, sudah bangun terlebih dulu darimu. Ku kira kau akan bangun lebih cepat dariku, helehh..." Ucap Kris mengejek.

"Iisshh tak guna berdebat sekarang Kris.. Kita harus cepat cepat" Cerocos Chanyeol yang masih duduk ditempat.

"Yaa dan tak ada gunanya kau berbicara panjang lebar jika kau masih duduk disitu." Ucap Kris.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada dinakas tempat tidurnya.

"Hey! Kau belum mandi! Kau pikir aku sudi duduk disamping mu dengan bau busuk itu?" Tanya Kris sedikit berteriak pada Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar.

"Ahh kau benar.. Aku belum mandi. Tapi apakah harus mandi disaat waktu mepet seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Masih banyak waktu, jika kau mau mencuci pakaian dalam mu sekalipun silahkan" Ucap Kris.

"Sialan" Rutuk Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

BLAM!

Kris terkekeh melihat sifat temannya itu.

...

"Kajja Baekki.." Ucap Neneknya saat Baekhyun berjalan seperti orang mabuk disampingnya.

"Pelan pelan Haelmoni.. Baekki masih ngantuk" protesnya dengan mata terpejam.

Duk!

"Uhhh.. Kenapa kau tabrak Baekki? Tak punya mata eoh?!" Bentak Baekhyun kepada tembok yang ditabraknya. Sedangkan neneknya hanya geleng geleng melihat tingkah cucunya.

"Kajja Baekki .. Kita tak punya banyak waktu" Ucap neneknya.

"Bentar Haelmoni, Baekki ingin membuat perhitungan kepada orang yang tadi menabrak baekki" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata telernya.

"Hahh susah juga punya cucu begini" Ucap neneknya sambil masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yak! Haelmoniii tunggu Baekki." Teriak Baekhyun.

...

"Mau pergi kemana sih? Dari tadi kita hanya puter puter.. Pusing pala Baekki Haelmoni." Protes Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita puter puter hm?" Tanya neneknya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bosan bosan bosan.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sabarlahh.. Jalannya masih jauh."

"Uh?!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Menurun dari siapa sifat itu hhm?" Tanya neneknya gemas.

"Uhh molla.. Mungkin dari Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Perlu kau tau. Eomma mu itu dulu perempuan yang pendiam, hanya bicara seperlunya. Tapi dia tetap terlihat ramah dan anggun." Jelas Neneknya.

"Ahh apa Baekki harus diam seperti Eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Ucap Nenek Baekhyun.

"Hhmm arraseo." Ucap Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

...

"Chan. Apa benar itu mobil Haelmoni Baekhyun? Kurasa kita salah mobil." Ucap Kris.

"Yakin seratus persen itu mobil yang Baekhyun dan Haelmoni naiki tadi." Balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh? Perasaanku saja atau memang benar, kita sudah melewati batas kedai itu lima kali" Ucap Kris sambil menunjuk kedai makanan yang ia hafal karena mereka berkali kali melewatinya.

"Kau benar. Entah apa maksud nenek tua itu aku tak tahu, tapi untuk apa ia membuat kita berputar putar?" Chanyeol bermonolog.

"Hah.. Seharusnya kau itu punya kekasih yang 'normal' Chan." Ucap Kris. Dan Chanyeol menoleh.

Merasa ditatapi, Kris pun menatap balik Chanyeol.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kris sedikit membentak.

"Tutup mulutmu naga buluk! Kekasihku memang normal asal kau tahu, yah walaupun dia sedikit.. Eerrgg" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit menampilkan wajah ngerinya saat akhir kalimatnya.

"Nah, karna itulah dia tak kusebut normal." Ucap Kris santai.

PLETAK!

"Awas kau mengatai kekasihku lagi, akan ku pastikan gigi jontormu rontok semua." Ucap Chanyeol memperingati sebelum Kris buka mulut.

Kemudia ia alihkan tatapannya kedepan jalan.

"Kris mana mereka?!" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"Sepertinya kita kelihangan jejak.." Ucap Kris sambil menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak enak.

"Yaampun.. Bagaimana ini? Mau dibawa kemana Baekhyun ku?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"Santai sajalah, palingan mereka juga jalan memutar kembali seperti tadi."

"Ohh tidak. Jika 'dia' membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh bagaimana?" Masih dengan pertanyaannya yang entah ditunjukkan pada siapa.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke villa Chan. Untuk apa kita menunggu disini, jika mereka tidak lewat juga? Kita bisa tanya Baekhyun sepulang ia nanti." Ucap Kris. Chanyeol membuang nafas dan mengangguk pasrah.

...

"Lohh?" Baru saja Chanyeol dan Kris turun dari mobil, ia melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun tadi terparkir didepan halaman.

"Mereka berbelit belit" Ucap Kris sambil masuk kedalam villa.

"Aneh sekali" Ucap Chanyeol menyusul Kris.

"Palingan mereka langsung pulang saat tidak melihat mobil kita mengikutinya lagi" Ucap Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa juga begi-"

"Dan kau tau? Kkk dengan bodohnya mereka berdua mengikuti Haelmoni Baekki hyung.. Hahaha.."

"Yak! Hal apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentang kejadian ini?" Tiba tiba Chanyeol dan Kris mendekati dengan tatapan mengancam ke arah Sehun dan Kai.

"Hy-hyung.. Hyung sudah pu-pulang?" Tanya Kai gemetaran.

"Ya. Dan kudengar tadi kau mentertawakan aku juga Kris. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa hyung?" Tanya mereka berdua bingung.

"Kalian tau apa yang ku inginkan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kami tidak tau maksud mu hyung." Ucap mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapannya pada Kris, dan seolah mengerti Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dan kemudian..

"Yak! Hyung lepaskannnnn..hahaha" Sehun dan Kai tertawa geli.

"Katakan apa yang kau ketahui, baru kita lepaskan" Ucap Kris semakin menambahkan tingkat gelitiknya.

Ya. Mereka menggelitik dua bocah jahil itu, karena itu memang kelemahan mereka.

"Ahahaha.. Bagai, ahahaha. Bagaimana kita men. Ahaha menjelaskan, jika hahaha kau tidak melepaskan kami..hahaha" Ucap Kai diselasela tertawanya.

"Baiklahh.. Kita akan lepaskan asal kalian janji akan menceritakannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih menggelitik mereka.

"Yak- haha so"

Hep!

"Cepat ceritakan. Atau tidak akan-"

"Ya ya ya. Tak sabaran sekali sih" Ucap mereka berdua yang sedang merapikan pakaian mereka.

"Jadi begini.."

 _ **#Flashback**_

 _ **"Eomma ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi besok."**_

 _ **"Hah? Pergi kemana? Tapi Baekhyun sedang bersama temantemannya."**_

 _ **"Tak peduli. Kau buat saja mereka sibuk atau keliling desa ini."**_

 _ **"Tidak Eomma. Memang apa yang Eomma rencanakan?"**_

 _ **"Tidak ada.. Hanya ingin bermain main"**_

 _ **"Eomma membuatku bingung."**_

 _ **"Begini, Eomma ingin bermain main sebentar dengan kekasih cucuku."**_

 _ **"Maksud Eomma Chanyeol?"**_

 _ **"Memang siapa lagi? Lagian sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan mainan setelah sekian lama Baekhyun putus dari Jinwoo."**_

 _ **"Ahh aku tau maksud Eomma.."**_

 _ **"Jika kau tau, kau bantu Eomma. Buatlah mereka percaya jika Eomma akan membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh menemui seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk Baekhyun. Dan Eomma akan membawa mereka berputar putar, jika mereka merasa lelah Eomma akan kembali kerumah"**_

 _ **"Aigoo.. Eomma ini, dapat dari mana rencana itu? Tapi aku setuju dengan Eomma, aku ingin melihat Chanyeol kesal. Kkk"**_

 _ **Mereka berdua terkekeh.**_

 _ **#Flashback End**_

"Itu yang kami dengar saat kita tak sengaja mendengar mereka berbicara." Ucap Sehun.

"Jadi dari awal kita dipermainkan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris.

"Hahh.. Sudah ku duga, tapi tak masalah. Itung itung mencara pahala membuat orang lain tertawa bahagia" Ucap Kris sambil menatap KaiHun.

"Awas kau tertawa lagi." Peringat Chanyeol sebelum ia melenggang pergi ke kamar. Sedangkan dua setan itu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Apa ada makanan?" Tanya Kris.

"Kurasa masih ada.. Maid maid disini memasak banyak sekali makanan." Jawab luhan.

"Baguslahh.. Berarti mereka tak mempermain kan kita seperti Nenek Baekhyun" ..

...

"Haelmoni baekki dan teman-teman akan kembali pulang, karna hari liburan hanya seminggu." Ucap Baekhyun kepada neneknya saat mereka pamitan.

"Nde.. Yang rajin belajar ne? Jangan membolos, dan .. Jangan dulu pacaran" Ucap Neneknya sambil berbisik. Dan Baekhyun dengan santai menjawab.

"Ne.. Baekki tidak punya pacar ko" Ucapnya aga keras. Dan mengundang tatapan bingung dari semua.

"Kami pamit pulang haelmoni.. Terima kasih telah menerima kami liburan disini." Ucap Luhan mewakili semuanya.

"Yaa sama sama. Kalian boleh kesini lagi lain kali." Balas Nenek Baekhyun.

"Kau saja.. Aku sih tak mau" Ucap Chanyeol berbisik kepada Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Dan mendapat kekehan dari teman teman yang mendengarnya.

"Baiklahh kalo begitu sampai jumpa lagi semua..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka pun mulai masuk mobil mereka. Dan akan segera tancap gas sebelum mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"TUNGGU!"

"Hahh ... Hahh.. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Mereka akan pulang .."Ucap nenek baekhyun.

"Aigoo kenapa pulang? Kalian kan baru sampai.." Ucap Yixing -_-.

"Baekhyun. Kenapa kau pulang? Ahjumma kan belum membuatkan syal untukmu."

"Tak apa ahjumma.. Mungkin lain kali Baekki akan kemari lagi. Kita tidak bisa lama lama disini."

"Arraseo. Selamat sampai tujuan nde.." Ucap Yixing sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Ppai.."

"Kami pergi semua... Sampai jumpa.." Dan mereka pun benar benar pergi.

...

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hhmm?" Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya.

"Kau tau tidak mengapa menara pisa bentuknya miring?" Tanya Chanyeol, Kai yang mendengar pun mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa hyung? Apa bangunannya kurang kokoh?" Tebak Kai.

"Sudah kau diam saja." Jawab Chanyeol ketus pada Kai.

"Eumm mungkin karna memang seperti itu harusnya?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun sebentar sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan sayang..." Jawab Chanyeol lembut, Kai yang mencium bau bau kasmaran pun mencebikkan lidahnya. Dan dibalas lirikan mata dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu...?" Tuntut Baekhyun.

"Karna tertarik oleh senyum manis mu..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan manisnya. Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

"Tertarik? Apa sebegitu hebatnya senyuman ku, sampai sampai bisa menarik manara pisa hingga miring seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, dan Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya dikursi tengah.

"Mmmffttt..."

"Yak! Diam kau!" Delik Chanyeol. "Iya sayang.. Senyummu sangat hebat, kau bahkan telah menarik hati ku keluar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Hah?! Keluar?! Bagaimana bisa?! Apa Yeolli dapat bertahan hidup walau tanpa hati?" Tanya Baekhyun serius sekaligus panik.

"Mmfftt..bwahahahahahahaha" Dan akhirnya, tawa Kai pun meledak.

"Hahahaha... Dasar bodoh, hahahaha. Kasian Chanyeol hyung hahahaha" Ucap Kai disela tawanya.

"Awas kau!" Ucap Chanyeol memperingati Kai lewat kaca depan.

"Uhh kau kenapa sih Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kai tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Tidak tidak hyung mmffttt" Jawab Kai.

"Kalian aneh sekali" Ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan jalan.

"Mmfftt... Tidak hyung, sudahlah hyung tidur saja. Perjalanan masih jauh" Ucap Kai menyarankan.

"Nde.. Kau benar Kai, aku ngantuk sekali. Nanti jika sudah sampai bangunkan aku ne?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Tenang chagi.. Aku akan menggendong mu nanti, arra?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

"Yak! Mentang mentang Kyungsoo tidak ada disini kalian bebas bermesraan hah? Kalian tau, bermesraan dihadapan seseorang yang menjomblo itu haram hukumnya.." Ucap Kai panjang lebar.

PLAK!

Kai menepuk dahinya melihat tatapan terkejut dari keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mamandang dengan mobil yang terdiam.

"Kai.. Kau..?" Ucap Chanbaek berbarengan.

"Tidak tidakk.. Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo." Ucapnya panik.

"Ahaa! Kau menyukai Kyungsoo.. Yeyy akhirnya Kai mempunyai seseorang yang disukainya." Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aishh tidak seperti itu hyung.. Tadi aku hanya kesal pada kalian" Tegas Kai.

"... Dan mengakhirkan kau keceplosan kan? Mengaku sajalah.." Goda Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tidakk ... Hah terserah kalian sajalah. Aku tak peduli" Ucap Kai sambil menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal stroberi milik Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseoyo Kyung-"

"Yakkkk!"

"Hahahahahaha..."

Tut tut tut(?)

"Halo Baek?"

 _ **"Yeoboseoyo Kyung-**_

 _ **Yakkkkkk!**_

 _ **Hahahahaha"**_

"Aneh sekali" Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya dengan raut berpikir.

TBC

Duh duh duh... Maaf banget nih lama banget ga update. Ada kendala soalnya.. Yaa paling paling kaburnya ide dan pulsa modem yang kosong.

Gimana nih chap ini? Aku mengakui banyak banget kekurangan disini.. Yaa soalnya udah ga ngefeel lagi:v. Mohon dimaklumi dan di fav and follow and review sebanyak banyaknya #eh

Mau bahas apa lagi yaa? Oh iyaa aku mau bikin fanfic baru nih, tapi aku minta ijin dulu sama kalian. Mending nunggu fanfic yang lain selesai atau aku barengin aja nih?

Big Thanks for reviewers..

Review again? Plisss...


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Baekhyun adalah namja pelupa dengan baby facenya. Terkadang melupakan orang terdekatnya, seperti kekasihnya. Chanyeol. Yaoi. DLDR!

Happy Reading^^

Hai hai hai.. Maap baru nongol baru update. Aku lagi...males/?Hehe:v beneran deh gatau lagi males banget buat lanjutinnya. Moodnya lagi down kali.. #Cielah pake mood segala:v

Aku ada hadiah buat kalian.

Jreng

Jreng

Jreng

Jreng

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhhh Eommaa.." Rengek seorang namja manis yang menghampiri Eommanya yang sedang masak didapur.

"Ada apa Baekki? Kau ingin sarapan? Sebentar lagi ini selesai" Ucap Eommanya. Merasa heran karena Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng menandakan ia tak ingin sarapan, dan itu membuat Eommanya semakin heran dengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Lalu...?" Tuntut Eommanya.

"Eemm begini Eomma, apa boleh Baekki bermimpi 'itu' bersamaa Yeolli?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan sang ibu mengernyit heran.

"Bermimpi 'itu'?" Tanya Eomma Byun heran.

"Iyaa Eomma.."

"Bermimpi seperti apa Baekki? Eomma tidak mengerti" Ucap Eommanya meminta pengertian.

"Ituloh Eomma, Baekki bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang pernah Eomma katakan pada Baekki. Jika hal-hal itu tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum 17 Agustus" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"...? 17 Agustus? Apa itu perlombaan?" Gumam Eomma Byun heran.

"Jadi..apakah boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"17 Agustus itu hari kemerdekaan sayang, kenapa tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal saat 17 Agustus?tentu boleh" Ucap Eomma Byun.

"Yeayy terima kasih Eomma.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu pergi kembali kekamarnya.

"Hahh bagaimana bisa aku punya anak seperti itu. 17 Agustus? Apanya yg dilarang dihari itu. Tu-tunggu... Bermimpi itu?bersama Yeolli?17 Agustus? Astaga.."

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini banyak sekali manusia sedang berkoar koar demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi, oke ini berlebihan. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, waktu dimana banyak murid sedang berusaha mendapatkan makanan untuk mengisi energi mereka yang telah mereka gunakan untuk berpikir. Walaupun tidak semua berpikir, Hell.

"Chan, kau cari tempatnya dan aku yang mengantri ne? Agar kita bisa makan dengan cepat" Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka tiba dikantin.

"Siap princess.. Kusiapkan singgah sana untukmu dulu. Arra? Kkk" Ucap Chanyeol, dan setelahnya mereka berpisah. Duh baper:v

Baekhyun berjalan menuju antrian sedangkan Chanyeol mencari tempat untuk mereka, saat Baekhyun mengantri ada segerombolan preman sebelah upss.. Lebih tepatnya anak kelas sebelahnya kelas Baekhyun, yang salah satu dari mereka menyukai Baekhyun yang BMW itu. Bohay Montok Wow.

"Minggir... Beri antrian pertama untuk pujaan hatiku"

Terdengar ribut-ribut dibelakang antriannya, yang mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Namun saat berbalik saat yang pas pula lelaki itu berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Silahkan cantik, kau boleh lewat sini" Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Baekhyun hingga ia menjadi antrian pertama dan mendapat delikan dari beberapa murid.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang bingung pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memesan.

"Terima kasih Cha-"

"Daehyun Baek!"

"Ahh iyaa.. Terima kasih Daehyun, kau membuatku mengantri lebih awal. Tapi kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukannya kau ingin mencari tempat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yahh dan sekarang aku sudah temukan tempatnya."

"Jja kita makan, aku sudah lapar.." Baekhyun merengek sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, sehingga Daehyun yang melihatnya harus menahan hasratnya yang menggebu. Puas! Kk.

Dan Baekhyun pun membuka makanan yang ia pesan tadi, ia memesan kentang goreng dan ayam goreng.

"Baekki.."

"Ndee?"

"Ayo kita makan."

"Aku sedang makan Dae.."

"Bukan seperti itu makannya.."

"Lalu..?"

"Seperti ini" Daehyun menarik satu kentang goreng dan memakan ujungnya tanpa menggigitnya kemudian ia tarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memakan ujung yang lain.

Hehh Daehyun modus sekali ternyata, mentang mentang Baekhyun sedang mode pikun ia jadi seenaknya.

Baekhyun yang entah polos atau tidak hanya diam saja menerima itu, dan saat kentang itu berkurang karena gigitan Daehyun ia memejamkan matanya.

Tersisa 2cm...

1.75cm...

1.50cm...

1cm...

0.75cm...

0.50...

Dan...

...

"Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali? Waktu istirahat hampir selesai, aku sudah tak tahan. Lebih baik ku cari sajalah.."

Chanyeol pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan agak lari agar ia cepat sampai di counter makanan. Karena memang Chanyeol mendapatkan tempat yang agak jauh dan tidak terlihat dari tempat Baekhyun memesan.

Saat ia hampir sampai ditempat tadi ia dan Baekhyun berpisah, Chanyeol melihat kejadian yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Bukan, bukan karena merona melainkan ia sedang marah.

Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya tengah atau hampir berciuman. Hanya tinggal beberapa gigitan lagi dan benda berharga miliknya yang bahkan baru beberapa kali ia nikmati itu tersentuh oleh bajingan kecil.

Ia berlari dengan cepat tanpa disadari dua objek itu, dan saat Chanyeol benar benar berada dihadapan mereka ia langsung manarik bahu Daehyun dan memukul tepat diwajahnya.

Bugh

"Ya.. Jung Daehyun! Berani berani kau mengganggu kekasihku!" Ucap nya dengan nada tinggi dan wajah seramnya.

Bugh

"Dasar kau tak tahu malu, apa kau tak laku sampai harus mengganggu kekasihku hah? Mengambil kesempatan disaat kekasihku tidak tau apa apa hah?! Brengsek kau!"

Bugh

Dan itulah pukulan Chanyeol yang terakhir sebelum ia menarik Baekhyun pergi keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ihh lepaskan.." Baekhyun meronta saat tangannya digenggam dan ditarik dengan kuat oleh namja tinggi didepannya ini.

"Diam!" Balas namja tinggi itu, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Park Chanyeol.

"Yak kau kenapa? Kenapa menarikku? Ini sakit kau tau?" Terus, Baekhyun terus berontak.

Dan saat mereka sampai di atap sekeloh, barulah Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan menghimpit namja manis itu ke tembok dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Kau ini siapa, kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit membentak, karena ia bingung dengan namja didepannya.

"Aku tak tau, kau itu benar benar pelupa atau pura pura lupa. Tapi kau tidak pernah menolak saat bajingan itu mendekatimu, memelukmu, dan bahkan hampir menciummu. Apa jadinya jika aku tak datang saat itu hah? Apa kau tetap akan diam saja? Atau bahkan kau pernah berciuman dengannya?" Chanyeol langsung menuding semua tuduhannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa hah?! Sana! Lepaskan aku" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah makin kuat menahannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin pergi, kau ini tidak deng- Mmfftttt"

Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan cepat namun lembut. Ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya terhadap Baekhyun, meski ia marah namun ia tak mau menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang nyaman sambil memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kejadian itu membulatkan matanya terdiam tanpa melakukan pembalasan.

Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun tengah bingung, entah ia kembali dengan ingatannya atau tidak. Namun Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun nyaman dengan hal ini, ia menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi lembut itu.

Merasa tak ada pembalasan, Chanyeol mencoba dengan menggigit sedikit bibir kecil itu. Dan saat ada sercecah ruang, ia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai merasakan kenyamanan, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berbuat sama seperti Chanyeol. Bahkan tangan Baekhyun kini sudah mengalung sempurna dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang senang mendapat balasan pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, dengan tergesa ia mencium bibir ceri itu.

Baekhyun merasakan paru-parunya kehausan pun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tanpa diduga ciuman Chanyeol malah beralih menuju leher Baekhyun.

"Mmfftt..eunghhh"

Baru saja Chanyeol menjilat leher itu, sang empunya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan alunannya.

"Nnghhh.. Ahhnn.. Chan"

Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sudah ingat kembali dengan jati dirinya, karena barusan ia mendengar Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya.

Chanyeol terus menjelajahi leher mulus Baekhyun dengan perlahan namun memabukan.

"Hhmm? Apa sayang?" Tanyanya dengan suara seksinya.

Ia pun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, dan mengusap perut ber-abs itu.

Kalian heran?

Karena yang membuka kancing kemeja itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun heran. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berbuat demikian. Namun ia senang Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, ia ingin hubungannya kali ini sedikit dewasa.

Chanyeol pun sama, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Saat semua kancing terlepas, ia segera melempar kemeja itu sembarangan.

Ia menelan ludahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh atas kekasihnya. Ia sungguh sungguh menakjubkan, ini benar benar surga dunia pikirnya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama ia mulai lagi aksinya dimulai dari leher namja itu. Menjilat,menggigit,menghisap. Ia lakukan berulang hingga Baekhyun mendesah hebat.

"Ahh.. Channhh.. Kau.. Ngghh.. Nikmat.." Baekhyun mulai meracau.

"Yess baby, sebut namaku.."

"Nnghhh Channhh... Ahh.."

Ciuman itu mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit sampai Chanyeol berhenti didepan dua benda kecil yang menonjol keluar.

Nipple Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang gila akan kenikmatan pun segera menekan kepala Chanyeol agar cepat memanjakan nipplenya yang sudah tegang.

Baekhyun merasa ia sedang dialam mimpinya tadi pagi. Ya, tadi pagi ia bermimpi melakukan ini bersama Chanyeol dan ditempat itu pula. Jadi ia mencoba melakukan apa yang ia lakukan dialam mimpinya.

Oh God.. Ini sungguh nikmat, kenapa bisa tubuh kekasihku senikmat ini? Terima Kasih Tuhan kau telah memberikannya untukku. Terima Kasih.

"Emmhhh Baekkhh.. Ini sungguh nikmatt" Ucap Chanyeol disela kulumannya pada nipple Baekhyun.

"Eungghhh.. Channhh.. Moreee.. Ngghhh..." Baekhyun mendesah lagi.

"C-chan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan saat Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menjawab Baek. Kenapa kau selalu diam saat Daehyun mendekatimu?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap mata Baekhyun tajam.

Yang ditatapun menjadi takut untuk menjawabnya, dan berusaha agar bisa menjawab sewajarnya.

"Daehyun itu temanku" Jelasnya.

"Saat dia memelukmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu itu, kau tau kan sifat pelupaku"

"Jangan gunakan itu sebagai alasan sayang" Bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ngg.. Memang itu kenyataan C-chan." Baekhyun terlihat gugup sekarang, apalagi saat ia merasakan tangan kekasihnya berada dibenda pusakanya.

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir baby.. Dan ku harap kau menjawab dengan benar, karena jika saja kau salah. Maka kita tak akan 'melanjutkan' ini dan membuat 'dia' tersiksa sayang.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus junior Baekhyun dari luar.

"Eemhh.. Tanyakanhh" Baekhyun mendesah saking tak kuatnya ia.

"Apa kau sudah 'pernah' berciuman dengan bajingan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mulai jail di bagian itu. Ia bahkan telah memijatnya agak kencang.

"Ahhh.. C-chan.. Ak-akuu.. Nghh.."

"Jawab Baby"

"Nnghh... Akuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa update.. Gimana? Pliss jangan judge aku, karena aku tau ini lebih dari sekedar hal yang perlu di judge. Hawhawhaw:v

Makasih buat yang udah review,fav,follow,baca. Aku harap kalian mau terus baca fanfic-ku.

Oke cukup sekian dan terima kasih...

Review juseyo?pliss...


End file.
